epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Marvelous Rap Battles Fusion Dance Special
Today, as Christmas is built on the theme of togetherness, we have a Christmas special about people who are fused together. We have Marvel Comics' Combo Man against DC Comics' Composite Superman, along with a couple other parties with a guest by a good man called User:Mortal5075. His name ties into one of the rappists. This thing of "guests" will be continued into the next on-season.... when I and Grav both finish our parts. WTF I totally don't do wayyyy too many off-seasons with this series what are you talking about you're crazy what are you even talking about man that's insane you're demented and off-the-rails. Read the battle, Mortal is p chill. The Battle: vs Combo Man: Powers stacked, I'm the raddest in mags, a super-superhero Wilder boy than you've ever seen, and I owe it all to Combos™! I know no allegiance to your Legions, Superman is so fake They threw in Batmary Sue for us to think his loss'd take! A third-rate power thief against Kamala's predecessor in rap? Your dialogue'll again leave me light-headed like Light Lass But I'm not backing down! Peerless men beat peer pressure! I'll bisect you and all three of you couldn't put you back together! Composite Superman: With the power of Star Boy I give my raps weight To crush down the oneshot advert mixed with PSA You fell into peer pressure? Get crushed by a Sun, Boy! With my Ultra skillset I'll see through your leaden ploys! "Don't be a stick, Rick, nick the beak's tricks" they sang And you fell right into their traps. I bet that stang. The greatest powers of the ripoff ensemble held by A child too unsure of himself to ask a prick "why?" *Dark Kahn and the Super Adaptoid appear.* RIP Super Adaptoid's TC disappeared RIP VS Super Adaptoid: Powers sensed. Analysis: Daimon Hellstrom and Sentry mix. Greatest ability: The power of contrived convenience. I will adapt. Endgame: I A.I.M. to add you to my repertoire. I have H.A.M.M.E.R.ed through every combination I have faced so far. Identified: Lack of development leads to true and development hell. Solution: Stint in Negative Zone will eliminate discount Ch'rell. Proper course of action: Deconstruct the fraud like Matt Fraction. Leave the remains in the trash, with the files of his hacked bit. Dark Kahn: I am the Omega megaclone, CEO on the other side You're a bootleg Ultron with wannabe Krang as your pride Try step into the Outworld and you'll be an McHammered Iron Man Want to mimic me? Your scanning senses are tickling, they don't think you can Even if I'll bring in rage, your emotions wont be bright Hell, you don't even need it, you were killed by your own might Try to capture all my powers and all you'll capture is fright Face my darkseid or yourself, doesn't matter, YOU WILL FIGHT! *Mimic and Lex Joker appear.* VS! Mimic: This showstopper will bop you back to Gothamopolis X-Forced yourself into the spotlight, I was reborn into it. Composite but myself is dominant, I don't fade in Nor do I need to knock off a dark bird to win You know I can tell who you are, right? Got mad powers. Fly psychic, splatter you into parts my Beast can devour Burn straight through your mask, and a chilling presence Now I can throw you into a world where only you are present. Lex Joker: I don't serve the Rankin file, Calvin. But you're last, so I'll personally get you resting. Clown Prince ascended to Cackling Kingpin, so hot That I'll end you fast and fitting as your Dark X oneshot You're the joke of your duo, I took your Cap Denki Atom Tossed in your wife and Ventrilomaker had at 'em! Far worse than Nightmare, Magneto's rebellions were less fruited Really? The Brotherhood? You're not even really a mutant. Outro: Who won???? Combo Man Composite Superman Super Adaptoid Dark Kahn (cred to Mortal) Mimic Lex Joker the next battle will be decided in court, take that where you dare. Category:Blog posts